serenity and endymion
by catgirl505
Summary: serenity goes to earth before her betrothal ball she meets a man that saves her life from his guard,shes thankful and every thing she promises him anything but what happens when he asks for something that shes not sure she can give...
1. Chapter 1

**_finished ones labeled how serenity and endymion meet so here's my own_**

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222 222222222222222222222222222222

Serenity sighed she stared at earth in 5 days she was expected to pick a betrothed at her 17 birthday where she would marry him in 6 months

She had to escape the moon palace for a hour at least, her council where gone to prepare all the young men in their planets that were suitable to marry her the only planet that wasn't attending was earth

The princess wanted to visit earth before she picked her husband to-be so since her prison guards no sorry protectors were away and she was left alone she was going to go to earth for a while maybe an hour or so

She closed her eyes and focused her energy on earth and with a blinding flash she felt herself falling….falling away towards earth….

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 99999999999999999999999999999

****she was in a garden of some sort one with roses of all different colours and shapes

she sat down and smiled this was perfect, earth was more then she imagined it would be,

a man's gruff voice came from behind her, just exactly what are you doing her miss and how did you get here this is the princes private garden miss

what was serenity going to say( question mark isn't working)

if he knew she was from the moon he would kill her then and there

um…ah…..i…..er….

a sharp point poked the back of her neck

the man dug the point deeper into her skin speak clearly miss

she knew that she was going to die, she started to turn around

when a young man busted out of the hedge maze and spoke in a tone that suggested no argument

she's with me….

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000

**_Ooooooo caught you on a cliff hanger eh well at least 1 review before I post the next chapter_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_o.k for those of you who are reading BLOOD HEART the next chapter will be up tomorrow( hopefully) im just to tired to write more than this today and I was grounded yesterday so sue me and yes _**

_22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222 22222222222222222222222222222_

the man was talking to the guard but staring intently at her

the guard froze and nodded slowly to show he understood and walked away from them to his usual patrol

the man turned towards serenity and she shivered his gaze was so cold that it could be ice yet…. She felt something about him that made her stomach heat up and her blood pound faster no had ever made her feel this way

the man bowed low and smiled at the look on her face prince Endymion miss and who might you be?

Sern…er serena my prince giving him a slight nod in return

Well serena are you a royal or a noble from earth?

Serenity froze at this if she replied a royal then he could kill her on the spot but if she pretended she was a noble then he could have her arrested

Using her strongest magic to hide her crescent moon on her forehead she smiled and held out her hand for him to kiss lady Serena from the house of serenity your majesty

Endymion smiled and insed of kissing her hand he graved it and pull her close to him

Stop trying to fool me princess serenity your beauty gives you away

Serenity wasn't sure if she should be flattered or scared of him

But he laughed at her face and continued his speech I'll let you go if you make a promise to me

Serenity sighed fine

I want an alliance between earth and the moon so…invite me to your birthday bash and pice me for your betrothed and you will live princess

She paled at Endymion's propel but she knew he was right about the alliance between the earth and the moon…..but if she picked him for her betrothed she would be expected to sleep with him give her virginity up to this man her love to him but if she didn't she would die a virgin

she glared at him there bodies still in a compromising position she waved her free hand and a invite shaped like the moon glowed into view show the guards this and they will know that I personally invited you so she you at 7;00 pm in 5 days

he let her go and smirked remember act like you're in love with me princess and with a bow he turned away calling over his shoulder leave now the next patrol will come in….2…3 minutes so hurry serenity

she glared at him one last time before disappearing in a flash of light…..

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222 2222222222222222222222222222222222222

**_Hmmmmmm interesting…._**

**_Im going to work on BLOOD HEART tomorrow and if I have time AND at least 5 reviews the next chapter will be up with chapter 18 of blood heart so tell me what ya think see yall ;) _**


	3. Chapter 3

**_o.k hi guys and moonprinncess998 let's just say I'm different besides the same thing happened to me a boy dated me then cheated on me with my best friend and so if I start to get a little hostel towards the sailor scouts flame me_**

**_so sue me guys just remember hate is easily thought as love;)_**

**_1234r5t6y54345t4345435434543456543234567543213456y 54356y76546y7656y65456t545t64545_**

Serenity sighed

He would be here soon, just why did he want her?

She was lost in her thoughts when two strong hands griped her waist pulling her to Endymion as he kissed her neck

Serenity gave a gasp of shock no man had ever done that to her before, It felt niceshe closed her eyes and let a groan out

He broke away from her neck and pulled her into the corner in the ballroom( it's the birthday ballroom bash) and smirked at her breathlessness miss me princess ?

She could only glare at him in response

He leaned down and whispered in her ear care for a dance and remember were madly in love!

Continued in next chapter….

**Omg im so sorry just been really busy and this is all I had time for and typing the next chapter for blood heart and I took pity on all of you by doing this missed 2 reviews so if I see a flame I'll shun you ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for not updating sooner im grounded and basically allowed to post this and then some

**_Oh I was sick and suffering from writer's block so yea that's why I didn't update sooner, one question for LOVEINTHEBATTLEFIELD 'is keep it coming' all you ever write?_**

**_So enjoy and hello to my new follower;)_**

**_12345676543234543234565432345676543234567654323456 765434567876543234567654567654565_**

Serenity woke to a pulsing headache

She had danced at least 15 songs with Endymion and at the end graved the first drink she could which happed to be moonlight magic ( vodka on earth) and drank 5 glasses of it

There was a knock on the door as she pulled on her white dress and in stepped sailor mars, she gave a bow the queen requested you presence princess, with that she was gone

She gulped her mother would want to hear the man she picked for her husband, her mother would be confused that she had ( forcefully) chosen the prince of earth for her betrothed….

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 333333333333333333333333333333333

She steped into the throne room

Queen serenity smiled at her daughter and beckoned her closer, she went gradually

( here's the convo I don't feel like writing it)

**QUEEN: ** hello serenity

**SERENITY: ** hello mother

**QUEEN:**have you chose your betrothed?

SERENITY:yes mother

QUEEN: well tell me who he is

SERNITY: mother…i….i have chosen endymoin

QUEEN:…..

**_12345654321234567876543234567897654323456787654321 234567876543245676543456543w67_**

**_Sorry to cut it so short but writer's block is still sort of on my mind see ya;)_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**you might want to go back and read the last chapter to refresh your memories and I will not abandon this story like I did for blood heart and night and the light but after chapter 20 ill start one about werewolves **_

_**do any of you want the night and the light?**_

SRENITY! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?

mother... I ...I love him and I want to spent the rest of my life with him, her mother was not taking this well damm endymion and his rose garden

well...daughter if that's what you wish...then I guess you shall be married tomorrow night I will contact king darmion and he will send some guards to collect you soon so go and pack daughter

with that serenity fled to her room and threw herself on the bed crying until the clock struck 123432 moons( 6pm earth time) then she pulled herself off

the bed and slowly pulled out 15 suit cases and called her maids to pack it all into them when they arrived she fled running anywhere she could she

somehow found the gardens and passed out on the daisy's and drifted off into sleep

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

she woke to mars shaking her

GODESS! SERENITY WAKE UP!

mars yelled into her ear

before she could exploded at mars

mars smirked and the bursted into tears there here princess... the guards of earth are here for you...

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

_**oh a cliffy**_ _**well...?**_

_**review please I just love reviews there the best and maybe next week the next chapter will be up :) **_


	6. Chapter 6

**_hi guys ;) sorry I was stuck up in archery camp and they dident have wifi in the forest so here you go and I tried to make this longer and im not going to write the end of the silver milimimum _**

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 111111111

she stared at _them_

The 4 guards from earth were huge! 6.3 feet to be exact

The blond one named jadite was staring at mars while she glared back as if she was daring him to continue staring at her

The other 3 smiled at her at the one that appeared to be the leader the white-blond one said

'Princess please follow me to the teleported so you may arrive soon on earth"

The guard named zocite picked up her bag and off they went to earth

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 111111111111111111111111111111111

**_Hhahahah go down_** this is not the end

As they stepped off the platform serenity saw 4 furry animals waiting for them

The guards easily swung her packs up onto the beasts and the man that she thought that was the leader

named kunzite bow princess serenity would you care to ride with me?

Kunzite…kunzite um….exactly how do we get there? I mean shouldn't there be transportation to the castle?

Jadite zocite nephrite bust out laughing the only one who did not laugh at her was kunzite though he looked close to laughing

Finally zocite managed to splutter

Forgive …hahahahah…..us….hahahahahaha….princess…hahahahaha ha…..we are….hahahahahahaa…..not laughing at you…. Hahahahahah

Finally they stopped when serenity was fuming

Gentlemen may I ask just what are _you_ laughing at?

They bowed there heads sorry princess said kunzite but the horses are what we are taking to get to the castle

Oh she turned bright red when she heard that

Fine! She snapped lets go!

All the men offered a hand up when they got on the beasts they called horses

She decided to ignore them all and pulled herself up the way they got on she found she was behind

Kunzite

All the men tapped there horses in to something that felt like flying

Serenity was bored

Sure the sights were nice and so was the speed

But what she wanted to do was go faster she thought how the men got the horses to go faster so she laced her arms around kunzite and dug her heel in to the side

The horse jumped forward letting serenity switch places with him

She was laughing her head off as the other guards faces as they watched her take hold of the reins and race off with kunzite hanging on for dear life

_So this is what earthlings do for fun _serenity let out a scream of delight as they left the other guards in the dust

After a while they approached terrena the town where the prince lived kunzite ( now back in control of the horse) slowed the horse to a walk as they came closer to the village

_Here I go_ serenity thought….

_11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 111111111111111111111111111111_

**_So what did you think?_**

**_It took me a hour to write this and its this is the longest I ever written so enjoy and look for the next chapter which _** NEEDS **_at least 5 reviews to get ;)_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**heheheheh ya so here is chapter 7 ong im so tired right now I could die I guess that's what I get for staying up to 1200am for reading stories that are now on my fav list **_

_** do my a favor and flame me about it* sigh***_

_**11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111**_

it was beautiful

the village was full of flowers in red white and pinllk what were they call? oh ya jedite ( when they caught up) said they were roses

kunzite kept glanceing over his sholder at her probably to make sure she was still behind him well on the horse I guess he dident want me running over some innocent present for the fun of it

serenity turned back to listen on the convo the genrals were having it when like this

( to tired to write this in paragraphs)

JEDITE: man did you see your face? I thought you were going to start screaming like a little girl! hahahahahah

NEPHITE: ya but the little girl here is the princes finance and shes braver and more daring then kunzite hahahahaha

KUNZITE: SHUT UP! I DIDENT SEE YOU TRY TO KEEP UP!

THE REST: ...

SRENITY: well that true...you earth men are just a bunch of babys!

GENRALS: WHAT?!

SRENITY: just kidding guys boy you sure are sensitive

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_

_**anyone flame about the spelling...well lets just not go there but you are free to flame me for my wasting the night on reading **_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Ok im at pony club so I didn't have a chance to look back and pick up from where i left off so I think its at palace gates and that's where im going to pick up so _****adios amigos enjoy**

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 111111111111111111111111111111111

Kunzite was just being unreasonable!

He made her walk through the gates as quote quote " a lady should be humble before her kingdom" in truth she thought it was for beating the other generals and making the stone cold leader scream like a little girl!

Serenity sighed there was still a mile and a half to the place, what kind of person has a two mile trail to

the kingdom?

Zocite rode up to her and swept her off her sore feet

Forgive me serenity but-

No way zocite you are the best!

Serenity leaned up and gave him a quick peak on the cheek to show her thanks as they approached the door where maids and butlers where wait for her…

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111

She couldn't believe him! What a jerk! Serenity collapsed on to her bed well thinking what just happen

*flashback*

As she stepped through the door she found herself being lifted off the ground and spun in a circle, automatically she put her arms around who ever this was neck

When the world stopped spinning she found herself staring into the dark blue orbits of _him_

He leaned in a gave her a kiss

Serenity wasn't the only one surprized when she started to kiss him back his arms tightened around her crushing her to his chest

She was sure she would do something more drastic when there came a cough and a laugh and a snicker

And they broke apart at that

Serenity blushed when she realised what Endymion and her looked like

He still held held her bridle style their faces mere inches apart and her arms locked around his neck while their bodies so close there was no space in between

Out of The generals jadite was the first to resond

( I just like intent convos being write like the and I don't feel like writing this intent paragraph )

JADITE: well…Endymion buddy it looks like you and serenity were going to get it on right here

SRENITY: SO NOT TRUE!

ZOCITE: well by the way you guys are holding each other id say yes

ENDYMION: well men lets just say we forgot our selfs

KUNZITE: yea right

After the generals left endymion put serenity on the ground and whispered in her ear

Well were we my dear fiancé because to me it seems like you cant wait to

With a gasp serenity pushed back and followed the maids to her room

*end of flashback*

Serenity finally had made a conclusion

Endymion was a jerk

She was starting to fall for a certain jerk…..

**_11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 111111111111111111111111111111111_**

**_Well I did write it longer so ill be expecting a review from everyone that likes and favs and followed this story peace out_**


End file.
